I hate everything about you
by Tifa Lockhart Valentine
Summary: Hinata sempre foi a garotinha do papai, aquela que todos podiam contar, que sempre se mantinha calma. Mas tudo iria mudar quando ela o conheceu./Songfic oneshot UA Hinata centric. Resposta ao desafio do mês de Abril do fórum SasuxHina.


**Disclaimer: **Não, Naruto não me pertence. Mas gosto de usar seus personagens de vez em quando... ;)

**N/A: **Não sei o que tem acontecido comigo ultimamente, mas não tenho conseguido escrever uma linha que tenha me deixado levemente satisfeita...

Mas como combinado é combinado e eu me comprometi com o concurso então...

Bem... Espero que esteja ao menos razoavelmente satisfatório.

On to the fic.

**I hate everything about you**

Minha vida já não era a coisa mais fácil do mundo normalmente.

Tenho 18 anos e sou a herdeira de um dos mais ricos impérios da tecnologia que existem no Japão. Como se não bastasse, meu pai não está satisfeito com a minha "rebeldia tardia", como ele mesmo colocou, e agora estou fadada a terminar a minha graduação em engenharia de software eu querendo ou não.

Não ache que eu estou reclamando, eu **não** reclamo. Nunca.

Isso meu pai me ensinou direito, sempre que eu reclamava de alguma coisa ela tendia a piorar, então passei a aceitar os mais estranhos "castigos" que meu querido otou-san me passava.

A questão é que eu não só fui forçada a me mudar de Kyoto, minha cidade natal que eu amo com todos os meus amigos, para Tóquio, aqui nem é tão ruim assim, onde não conheço absolutamente ninguém além do meu primo meio psicopata que já tentou me matar uma vez (mas isso não vem ao caso agora), como tenho que aguentar um... Um... Ah! Que raiva!

_Every time we lie awake_

Meu real problema é ele.

Esse brutamontes de cabelos e olhos negros, corpo másculo, mente aguçada, perfume amadeirado e modos de um trasgo!

É, sei o que você está pensando, eu não era assim. Nunca seria capaz de falar uma palavra de qualquer pessoa, ainda mais do meu otou-san ou do meu nii-san psicopata, mas a culpa é toda dele.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Tudo começou na semana passada, quando meu otou-san finalmente me intimou a terminar a graduação e delicadamente me transferiu para a Toudai e me mudou para o apartamento do Neji.

_After every hit we take_

A viagem até Tóquio fora tranquila, sempre gostei de viajar de trem e as paisagens eram maravilhosas de serem vistas, mas me sentia perdida. Só havia estado em Tóquio uma vez e somente quando tinha uns oito anos de idade. Não esperava que o clima de Tóquio fosse muito diferente do de Kyoto, mas lá estava eu no meio de uma chuva quase torrencial e sem guarda-chuva, sem saber onde meu querido primo estaria, se ele estaria me esperando na estação ou qualquer outra coisa assim.

Decidi que seria melhor esperar a chuva passar antes de procurar um táxi e pedir para ir até o apartamento de Neji, mas é claro que esse não era o plano de Kami-sama para mim, não é mesmo?

Estava quietinha esperando embaixo do toldo do lado de fora da estação por uma luz, quase literalmente, quando certo rapaz moreno passou por mim saindo da estação e quase me derrubou no chão.

Desculpe, eu disse quase? Ele me derrubou com tudo no chão e fiquei ensopada em questão de segundos. Minha mala foi parar no meio da calçada e já não esperava ter uma roupa seca nem para o Natal, que era dali a oito meses.

O rapaz perguntou se eu estava bem e estendeu a mão para me ajudar a levantar. Aceitei a ajuda e quando peguei minha mala vi que ele ainda estava ali. Ele se manteve me observando e falou que seria melhor eu não ficar na entrada da estação para que não acontecessem mais acidentes como aquele.

Sim! Ele não somente não se desculpou como disse que a culpa pelo encontrão que ELE me deu foi minha. Decidi que seria melhor simplesmente ignorar e continuei exatamente onde estava: escorada no canto da parede enquanto esperava a chuva passar. O rapaz deu de ombros e antes de continuar seu caminho fez o comentário que o fez ganhar uma posição na minha pequena lista de odiados. Disse que talvez a loucura corresse no sangue dos Hyuuga.

Quando finalmente cheguei ao apartamento do meu primo estava mais do que ensopada, irritada e a única coisa que queria era um banho quente e minha cama. Ainda tive que aguentar o nii-san me falar que eu poderia ter ligado para ele. Se alguém tivesse me passado o telefone dele eu teria ligado.

_Every feeling that I get_

No dia seguinte quem eu descubro estar na minha sala?

O moreno super educado. E como se Kami-sama não estivesse satisfeito com minha desgraça todos os professores resolveram nos colocar juntos em todos os trabalhos.

Por que os Uchiha e os Hyuuga tinham que ser da mesma área? Por que eles tinham que ser concorrentes? Por que esse garoto irritante tinha que ser da minha sala?

_But I haven't missed you yet_

- Ei, Hinata. Está me escutando?

Levanto meu olhar para o par de ônix à minha frente.

- Não Sasuke, eu não estava te escutando. Desculpe, o que foi?

Ele deu um de seus sorrisos conquistadores e se apoiou na minha mesa, não consegui evitar revirar os olhos e cruzar os braços.

- Se perdeu na profundidade do meu olhar, na beleza de meu sorriso?

Continuei olhando perplexa para o rapaz e não consegui evitar uma risada.

- Por favor, não vá me dizer que isso _realmente _funcione em alguém.

Ele pareceu levemente irritado, mas não se alterou, se sentando na mesa na frente da minha e colocando os pés na cadeira.

- Mais vezes do que você poderia imaginar.

Continuamos nos observando até que não suporto mais olhar para esse rosto ridiculamente perfeito a minha frente e volto o olhar para o meu caderno.

- Queria me dizer alguma coisa?

- A professora passou um trabalho para entregar semana que vem, em grupo, o que quer dizer...

- Que teremos que trabalhar juntos, eu sei.

- Por isso queria saber se poderíamos fazer o trabalho na sua casa dessa vez, não aguento mais vir pra faculdade para fazer os trabalhos.

Levanto o olhar para o Uchiha, incrédula, o que levaria esse... Ser querer ir à minha casa?

- E qual o problema da faculdade?

- Podemos fazer o trabalho pela internet da mesma forma, a gente vem pra faculdade todo dia, não podemos ao menos um diazinho mudar essa rotina?

Será que você não poderia um diazinho sair do meu pé e me deixar em paz? Ele estava decidido a me convencer a fazer o trabalho na minha casa, fazendo até a carinha do gato de botas, fofinho, mas meio idiota.

- E por que não pode ser na sua casa?

O rapaz abre novamente o sorriso conquistador.

- Eu sabia que você iria querer ir para o meu quarto, só nós dois...

- OK! Vamos fazer lá em casa.

_Every roommate kept awake_

Já era ruim demais ter que fazer esse, ou melhor, todos os trabalhos com o irritante do Uchiha, mas mais do que isso era ter a presença constante do Neji nos observando enquanto pesquisávamos.

Queria poder manda-lo embora, pastar, dormir! Qualquer coisa que tirasse os olhos de águia de meu primo de cima da gente. Aparentemente o mesmo não ocorria ao próprio. Neji estava confortavelmente deitado no sofá enquanto olhava descaradamente para a mesa em que Sasuke e eu estávamos sentados.

Os livros espalhados pelo tampo da mesa, os dois notebooks, nada que sequer insinuasse algo além de um grupo de estudos, mas ali estava um agente, um vigia. E de onde veio esse sentimento super protetor do Neji? Não faz sentido!

- Encontrou alguma coisa por ai?

- Nada ainda, esse tema é bem cachorro. E você, Hinata?

- Nada...

- E você Neji?

Automaticamente levantei meu olhar para o Uchiha e o desviei até meu primo. O que diabos esse moleque está fazendo?

- Continue sua pesquisa, moleque.

- Vamos Neji, conte-me o que tanto está procurando. Talvez eu e a Hinatinha poderíamos te ajudar.

Demorei alguns segundos para entender que Sasuke estava realmente insinuando que eu tivesse algo com ele, mas até que isso acontecesse ele e Neji já haviam começado a discutir e Sasuke cometeu o segundo erro da noite.

_By every sigh and scream we make_

- Você não pode me obrigar a ir! Eu só vou se a querida quiser que eu vá.

Antes que eu percebesse já tinha me levantado e enfiado um tapa no rosto dele.

- Eu não sou a sua querida. Você pode ser meu grupo, mas isso não dá a abertura para me tratar como uma das suas peguetes, ouviu bem?

Os dois rapazes me olhavam como se eu estivesse possuída, talvez realmente estivesse. Comecei a fechar os meus livros e quando terminei de desligar meu computador voltei a olhá-los.

- Essa pesquisa acabou por aqui, é bom que quando eu sair do meu quarto você não esteja mais na minha casa, Uchiha-san.

Não esperei resposta de nenhum deles e apenas me dirigi até o quarto batendo a porta quando passei.

_All the feelings that I get_

Estava bufando de raiva. Quer brincar com os sentimentos do meu primo, beleza. Vai lá. Mas não tem o menor direito de me tratar como uma das vadias que vivem à tiracolo do moreno.

Vê-las todos os dias na faculdade, nas festas, pelas ruas só me fazem sentir mais raiva! São graças a elas que as mulheres são menosprezadas. Não costumo ser uma pessoa agressiva, mas se possível fosse, espancaria cada uma delas para ver se voltavam ao senso e deixavam de se arrastar na asa do Uchiha sempre que ele pisca na direção delas.

É sempre assim. Ele punha na cabeça que queria alguém, anunciava aos quatro ventos que ia conseguir a garota e antes mesmo de investir de verdade no relacionamento, já estava com a dita cuja suspirando pelos corredores esperando que ele volte a olhá-la.

_But I still don't miss you yet_

Continuamos nos tratando cordialmente na faculdade, ele se aproximava, brincava, eu ignorava e ele investia em outra garota.

É claro que as coisas mudaram um pouco, não que alguém realmente prestasse atenção em nosso relacionamento antes para ver as pequenas mudanças. Ele me chamava de Hinata-san e eu passei a chama-lo apenas de Uchiha-san.

Qual não foi a minha surpresa quando um belo dia, após o final da última aula do dia sentir uma pessoa se sentar ao meu lado e soltar um longo suspiro.

_Only when I stop to think about it_

- Cansei dessa brincadeira, Hinata.

Lancei um olhar distante para o rapaz de olhos negros, seu perfume estava forte hoje e suas roupas estranhamente desalinhadas.

- Não estou brincando, Uchiha-san.

- Claro que está! Obviamente ainda está chateada porque eu estava pegando no pé do seu primo e agora me trata pior do que eu imaginava ser possível.

Continuei observando o rapaz sem conseguir entender, olhando melhor o seu penteado estava alinhado, o que _definitivamente_ era estranho.

- Como assim? Estou te tratando como sempre tratei. Apenas estou te chamando pelo nome de sua família porque não somos próximos.

Ele ostentava um olhar magoado com minhas palavras.

- Então por que parou de olhar nos meus olhos quando conversamos? Você era a única garota que tinha a coragem de me encarar como se eu não fosse nada mais do que outro rapaz. Agora nem mesmo sou digno de ser olhado?

Pensei calmamente nas palavras do Uchiha e antes que eu fosse capaz de me segurar aquelas cinco palavras fluíram de meus lábios.

_I hate everything about you_

- Eu odeio tudo em você.

Coloquei a mão sobre a boca e fechei os olhos, incapaz de encarar os olhos do rapaz à minha frente. Com certeza ele não gostaria de escutar isso. O que está acontecendo comigo?

- Entendo...

A voz dele parecia controlada, quando abri os olhos vi nos dele um brilho avermelhado, seria raiva? O que ele estará pensando agora?

- Quer dizer que a princesinha Hyuuga é tão superior a mim e tem o direito de me odiar?

Nunca me considerei superior a ninguém, muito menos a ele, um dos alunos mais inteligentes da sala, uma das pessoas mais esforçadas que conheço.

- Princesinha?

_Why do I love you?_

Sei que ele consegue ser gentil quando quer, um perfeito cavalheiro. É belo, forte, tem o corpo mais bem torneado que já vi, sabe se vestir maravilhosamente bem e criou um estilo de penteado que é copiado por tantos, mas somente nele fica realmente bem.

- É isso que você é, não? Uma princesinha mimada incapaz de ver quando as outras pessoas estão tentando se aproximarem, serem suas amigas.

_I hate everything about you_

É claro que sua boca, mesmo sendo perfeita e povoando os meus mais íntimos sonhos, tinha que ser uma latrina de sentimentos crus e malformados.

- Ah é? E você pode falar muita coisa né, seu conquistador barato em formato de ser humano!

_Why do I love you?_

Começamos a discutir ferrenhamente e agradeci mentalmente por sermos as últimas pessoas na sala de aula, provavelmente em todo o bloco, as pessoas não costumam perder tempo na faculdade nem mesmo quando precisam ficar algum tempo a mais.

Enquanto o sol se punha os últimos raios entraram pelas janelas e criaram uma aura ao redor do Uchiha, era como ver uma obra de Da Vinci. Era como um belo anjo, no momento muito irritado, mas ainda assim belo.

Não consegui deixar de dar um meio sorriso com a situação, mesmo discutindo, mal arrumado, falando poucas e boas para mim, não conseguia deixar de perceber o quanto amor e ódio podem estar próximos.

_Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_

- Quer parar de gritar, garota?

Eu estava gritando? Calma... O que diabos está acontecendo comigo? Onde foi parar aquela Hinata calma, tranquila e que aceitava tudo o que acontecia com ela?

Acabo por voltar a me sentar e coloco meu rosto em minhas mãos.

O que pode ter acontecido em tão pouco tempo para que eu mudasse tanto?

_Only when I stop to think about it_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

- Só me faltava isso... Vai chorar agora, princesa?

Levanto meu rosto, ainda seco para o rapaz.

- Você poderia, por favor, parar de me chamar de princesa, Sasuke?

Ele até se assustou com a calma em minha voz, ou talvez tenha sido porque o chamei pelo seu nome, realmente não sei.

Ficamos alguns instantes nos encarando em silêncio, ônix em pérolas, até que o Uchiha soltou um suspiro e se sentou ao meu lado, segurando minha mão.

- Desculpe-me, acho que peguei meio pesado com você.

- Não, Sasuke. Eu devo desculpas. Realmente eu estava me afastando de você.

_Only when I stop to think about you, I know_

_Only when you stop to think about me, do you know?_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_You hate everything about me_

_Why do you love me?_

Ele deu um sorriso triste e soltou minha mão.

- Você realmente me odeia tanto assim?

- Na verdade...

Eu e minha boca grande. Desvio o olhar e tento fingir que nada aconteceu.

- Na verdade o que?

Continuo em silêncio observando as longas sombras lançadas pelos últimos raios solares. Até que ele segura minha mão e levanta meu rosto até que eu novamente encare os seus olhos negros como a noite.

- Na verdade o que, Hinata?

E dessa vez finalmente me perdi na profundidade do seu olhar, permanecendo em silêncio por mais alguns instantes.

_I hate_

_You hate_

_I hate_

_You love me_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

- Será que finalmente meu encanto surgiu efeito na tão fria Hyuuga?

Volto à realidade quando um sorriso maroto surge nos lábios do Uchiha, que se espelha nos meus, nossos lábios tão próximos e ao mesmo tempo tão distantes.

- Cale a boca e **me beije**.

Um último instante de provocação até que ele finalmente me obedece.


End file.
